Life in the land of 1827
by Tsubasa2fly
Summary: A collection of 1827 stories. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

Just a bunch of random scenarios I complied into a collection of stories originating from a magical place in my brain called 1827 land.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR- it owns me

Summary: Hibari cannot find his committee arm band- Hibird to the rescue!!!

Enjoy

* * *

It was afterschool and Hibari was currently ransacking the reception room searching for his committee arm band. Hibird took this opportunity to slip out of the window unseen by his owner with the arm band held securely in his mouth. Hibird flew above the school grounds searching forhis target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Spotting the target heading for the school gates, Hibird flew down in front of Tsuna stopping him in his tracks. Tsuna held out his hand for the little bird to land on.

"Hibird?" 'Wait, if Hibird is around then that means Hibari must be close by.' Tsuna frantically looked around but did not see him. When he looked backed down at the little bird he noticed disciplinary committee arm band in his mouth. "Hmm this must be Hibari's. I bet he's looking all over for it. Let's return it to your owner shall we". Hibird dropped the band in Tsuna's hands, nuzzled the boy's cheek and settled in his mop of hair.

Tsuna headed back inside the school in search for Hibari. He stopped when he heard yells and cries from around the corner. A few seconds later, Tsuna saw Hibari rampaging around the corner. He was so scared as Hibari approached him that he forgot why he was looking for him in the first place. Hibari stopped about a foot in front of Tsuna and stared at him with a piercing glare. 'He's going to kill me!'

"Move herbivore or I'll I bite-" Before Hibari could finish, Hibird flew off of Tsuna's head and nestled on his own. Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Hibird fly over to Hibari and then he remembered why he came.

"U-um.. here's your arm band Hibri-san.' Tsuna pulled the band out of his pocket."I thought you might be looking for it so I came to return it." Tsuna lowered his head due to nervousness, planning in his mind to bolt down the hall soon as Hibari took it from his hand, but Hibari had other ideas in mind.

Hibari covered the hand that was held out towards him with his own before pulling Tsuna forward and grabbing his chin with his other hand. He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on his lips, lingering only for a bit as he slowly pulled the band out of his hand before briskly turning around and walking away. Tsuna watched Hibari leave unconciously bringing his fingers to his lips due to the warmth that still lingered there.

Hibird chirped happily as he nestled in his Hibari's hair happy that everything went as according to plan.

* * *

I was in the mood for fluff.

I'll hopefully get myself to writestories for some other pairings. Im actually feelin' 5927 or 8059. I can't decide but who could say no to Gokudera-kun!!

Me: glomp

Gokudera: get the hell away from me BOOM!!

Me: ……

hope you enjoyed! please review and tell me what u think!


	2. Chapter 2

AU

Rated: T

Summary: It's Hibari and Tsuna's aniversary and Tsuna wants to celebrate

* * *

Tsuna was in the kitchen preparing a mealcontaining all the food Hibari liked. Today was their anniversary celebrating the day when he and hibari started dating. He didn't expect Hibari to remember let alone care enough to celebrate but it was something Tsuna wanted to do. Tsuna adjusted the cake icer preparing to finish the decorations on the cake. So focused on his task, he didn't hear Hibari enter the kitchen and embrace him from behind. 

"Eek!" Tsuna was startled by the unexpected embrace but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was. "Hello Hibari. How was work?"

"Hn. What's the special occasion?" referring to all the food. Tsuna, a bit disappointed tha the didn't know but not at all surprised, shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really, I just felt like cooking today."

"Hn." Hibari's arm traveled down Tsuna's, his hand coming to rest on the hand that was holding the cake icer. He wrapped his other arm around his waist keeping Tsuna firmly pressed againt him. Hibari then proceeded to trail open mouth kisses along his neck.

"Mmmn Hibari...not now I'm trying to finish the cake." but Hibari didn't relent as he bgan to nibble along his neck eventually reaching the sensitive spot just below his ear. "ahh!!" Hibari glided his hand along his stomach and up to his chest, tweaking a nipple before traveling back down.

"H-hibari...stop ahh!"

While he had Tsuna distracted he began to guide his arm, using the cake icer tospell out words on the unfinished cake. Once he was finished Hibari solfty kissed the back of his neck and whispered into his ear, "It looks like your finished to me."

He released him from his embrace andleft the kitchen. Tsuna leaned on the counter for support as he tried to calm his racing heart and get his breathing back to normal. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, which came to rest on thecake below.His eyes opened wide at that words written: Happy Aniversery Tsuna.

* * *

woohoo im just chalking these out stories lol but no seriously i have to get a lot of things done before and during spring break so updates will probably be slower 

anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
